


Baby Press Repeat

by Clarounette



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of music made Yuki so happy? Shuuichi is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Press Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Written for a giveaway, 3rd prize.  
> Starrose prompted this.

When he came home that day, the flat was silent. Yuki couldn't be anywhere else, and yet the usual clicks of his keyboard couldn't be heard. "Yuki?" he called, as shivers ran down his spine like cold water. When no answer came to him from the office, he headed there. He put his clammy hand on the handle and pushed the door.

Yuki was there, reclining in his chair, headphones on his ears. Lips turned up in a satisfied smile and eyes closed, he looked peaceful.

Unwilling to bother him in such a rare moment, Shuuichi left the room and closed the door.

 

Later that day, they went to bed and it wasn't long before Yuki fell asleep.

As he often did – it remained his best trick against insomnia – Shuuichi observed Yuki's sleeping face. As a dreamy smile appeared on the man's lips, Shuuichi remembered the evening scene. "I wonder what you were listening to, Yuki," Shuuichi whispered. He shrugged. "Well, I could always see for myself." He got up and walked to the office.

On the desk lay a CD player, Yuki's headphones still plugged into it. Shuuichi opened the player; there was nothing written on the CD. He sat in the office chair and put on the headphones as he pressed play. After a few seconds of silence, the first riff of Glaring Dream filled his ears. Shuuichi almost jumped in surprise. He recalled all the times Yuki had criticized or mocked his music, and to know the man enjoyed it this much made his heart swell with love.

He ran back to their bedroom and bounced on the bed – on Yuki who opened his eyes widely in surprise and reflexively punched Shuuichi in the face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You listen to my music," Shuuichi replied, holding his quickly swelling cheek as if it was a precious present from Yuki.

Yuki's face flushed at being caught red handed. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But... the CD in your office?" Shuuichi wondered if he had somehow misunderstood something.

At the mention of his lair, Yuki became redder – with rage, if the growl coming from his mouth was any indication. "That's it. You're banned from the bedroom."

"Yuki!!!" Shuuichi whined.

"No 'Yuki'. It's your punishment. Now, get out and let me sleep."

Shuuichi exited and slouched against the wall, beside the door. If at first, sadness was all he felt at being away from Yuki, utter satisfaction soon replaced it. Yuki listened to his music! "I love you, Yuki!" he shouted through the door.

A muffled groan reached him from inside the bedroom. "Shut up, stupid!"

Shuuichi cuddled his pink pillow as if it was a pet. "I love you so much."

 


End file.
